Erster Wikianischer Krieg
Am 08.10.2017 brach ein Krieg zwischen dem Imperium und der vereinigten Rpnation aus, welcher nach kurzer Zeit in den bisher größten Krieg der Geschichte der Rpnation ausartet. Am Krieg waren die Spinatninja, die Rpnation, der Verbrecher Club, das Imperium und die Assasine beteiligt. Die Iwik und Iwik-Jäger sind zwar Teilnehmer, wobei sie im Krieg eine eher passive Rolle einnehmen. Ablauf Beginn des Krieges und Provokationen Nachdem sich am Ende des Krieg gegen den Verbrecher Club das Imperium gebildet unterschrieb der Anführer vom Imperium, MFS-3-Kiryu, einen Vertrag zu einen Nicht-Angriffs-Pakt mit der Rpnation. Als der König der Spinatninja hiervon erfährt ist er nicht sonderlich begeistert. Sobald das Imperium für die Rpnation wichtiger wird als die Spinatninja, würde er das Bündniss abbrechen. Aufgrundedessen drohte MFS-3 mit einen Krieg. Einige Tage später startete MFS-3 mehrere Offensiven gegen die Iwik-Jäger, in welchen das Hauptquartier der Jäger vernichtet wurde. Dadurch starben der mörderische Butler, der ebenso mörderische Gärtner und ein Wolpertinger mit einen Hut, den Nekyn mochte. Da Nekyn Alb und die anderen Iwik-Jäger zum Zeitpunkt des Angriff nicht anwesend waren, wurde am folgenden Tag eine Klage gegen MFS-3, das Imperium und die Iwik eingereicht. Kurze Zeit später versucht das Imperium zwei Ehrenmitglieder der Rpnation zu entführen, um sie vor einen Angriff gegen die Iwik-Jäger in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der Entführungsversuch scheiterte wegen der Rpnation. Die letzte große Offensive vor Kriegsbeginn war die Vernichtung von Nekyns Plumpsklo. Als SV sich gegen die Vernichtung äußerte, erklärte MFS-3 dass er das Plumpsklo nicht vernichtet wenn SV vor dem Imperium kniet. Da SV sich weigerte, wurde das Plumpsklo zerstört. Als MFS-3 schließlich die Aldi-Spinatpizza als gewöhnliche Pizza bezeichnete hatte SV eine Klage bei R1-P4 eingereicht. Dies resultierte in einen versuchten Attentat gegen SV von Seiten des Imperiums, wodurch der Nicht-Angriffspakt gebrochen wurde. Die Kriegserklärung der Rpnation folgt am 08.10.17. Kriegseintritt der Assasine Direkt am Anfang des Krieges, am 09.10.2017 taucht eine neue Fraktion, welche sich als "Assasinen" bezeichnet auf. Diese haben versucht sämtliche Spinatninja umzubringen, wobei sie nur Pappaufsteller der Mitglieder abgestochen haben und damit dann bei jeder Fraktion geprahlt haben. Kurz darauf drohen sie sämtlichen existierenden Fraktionen, mit Außnahme der Iwik-Jäger, den Krieg. Die Rpnation bietet den Iwikjägern ein Bündniss an, damit sie den gemeinsamen Feind besser bekämpfen können. Gemeinsame Schlacht am Hauptquartier gegen die Assasine Nach einiger Zeit ohne weitere Aggressionen bat das Imperium der Rpnation schlussendlich doch ein Friedensangebot an. Vom hohen Rat wurde beschlossen dass das Imperium die Kriegskosten bezahlen sollte, woraufhin ein weiterer Angriff gegen das Hauptquartier der Rpnation erfolgt. Bei diesen Angriff wurden lediglich die Damentoilette und der Raum mit SVs geheimer Kiste zerstört. SVs geheime Kiste selbst konnte gerettet werden, da diese sich zur Zeit des Angriffs im Spinatninja-Palast befand. Bei einer weiteren Offensive gegen das Hauptquartier, welche nicht vom Kommandant angeordnet wurde, versucht MFS-3, die Mitglieder des hohen Rates zu beschützen, und stirbt dabei scheinbar. Die Imperialen Raumschiffe verschwinden und es stellt sich heraus das MFS-3 den Angriff überlebt hat. Der Phantomjäger taucht anschließend auf und versucht SV mit seinen magischen messer abzustechen, was fehlschlägt, da SV wie jede andere sensible Person zehn Jacken, Gewänder und Kettenhemder unter seinen Shirt trägt. Währenddessen stehen einige Knochensäcke im Hintergrund. MFS-3 zerstört diese mit seinen Göttervernichter. Phantomjäger steckt sich einen Snickers in den Mund und fragt MFS-3 ob er auch einen haben will, dieser droht aber mit seinen Besen. Phantomjäger rennt heulend davon, kommt aber mit einen Feuerlöscher wieder und bespritzt mit diesen den Kommandant. Ein neuer Krieger, Ghostshooter, taucht auf, und ermordet mehrere Rpianische Soldaten mit Pfeil und Bogen. Die Besenarmee des Imperiums schafft es jedoch, sämtliche Angriffe des Ghostshooters abzuwehren. Ghostshooter verschwindet anschließend, und hinterlässt erneut einen Haufen Knochensäcke. Diese werden alle von der Besenarmee, geleitet von General Besen, abgewehrt. MidnaChan taucht auf und hat klar und deutlich genug von den Nonsense. Sie holt ihre Geheimwaffe, Haribo, raus, welche alle Kinder froh macht, und erwachsene ebenso. Dadurch konnte sie die Schlacht vorerst beenden. Die Schlacht begann am 21.10.2017 und endete am Folgetag. Neues Bündnis Nach der Schlacht am Hauptquartier der Rpnation wird vom Justizminister vorgeschlagen, ein Bündnis mit dem Imperium einzugehen. Nach kurzen Verhandlungen wurde das Imperium am 23. Oktober offiziell ein Teil des heiligen Bund. Die Verhandlungen mit den Iwik waren weiterhin Ergebnisslos. Versuchter Massenmord durch den Verbrecher Club Der User DasAllsehendeAuge2 taucht auf und gibt sich als allsehendes Auge aus (Später stellt sich heraus dass er nur ein gewöhnlicher Korrupter ist, trotz seinen auffälligen dämonischen Kräften). Er will irgendein irrelevantes Gesetz ändern, was sowieso nicht existiert und brauchte dafür die Hilfe von R1-P4. Mid schlug vor die ganze Angelegenheit auf eine andere Weiße zu lösen, was aber von allen ignoriert wird. Als SV einwendet dass der User vermutlich nicht das echte allsehende Auge ist antwortete er einfach "Ich bims". Als Rpfreund einwendet dass jedes Kind weiß wie böse das allsehende Auge ist antwortet er "Ich bims, der gut Illuminati" und stampfte weil er wütend wurde auf den Boden. Itanimulli wendet ein dass alles nur Propaganda sei und Mid will einfach nur Bill, den wahren Illuminati-Lord sprechen. AllsehendesAuge2 XD't. Es wird noch eeinige male eingewendet dass das allsehende Auge böse ist und nichts gutes will, Auge2 streitet aber alles ab. Er redet irgendwas davon dass man eine Invasion auf Jupiter starten sollte, weil dort die bösen Illuminati sind, obwohl Jupiter ziemlich tödlich ist. MFS-3 glaubt Auge2 alles was er sagt. Mid sagt dass diese Unterhaltung eine Schande ist womit sie in gewisser Weiße recht hat. Auge2 photoshoppt ein Selfie auf Jupiter um zu beweisen dass Jupiter nicht tödlich ist. Die Unterhaltung geht für eine Weile so weiter bis Auge2 zugibt dass er ein Lügner ist und der Rpnation den Krieg erklärt. Die Rpnation erklärt ebenfalls den Krieg, da Auge2 versucht hat die Mitglieder nach Jupiter zu führen damit er sie los ist. Nach kurzer Recherche bemerkt SV dass Jupiter tatsächlich bewohnbar ist (siehe Bibliothek der Iwik-Jäger, zweites Untergeschoss, Regal 21, "Über die Gasriesen und deren Bewohner"). Er entscheidet sich erstmal seine geheime Kiste zu verstecken und nimmt Mid mit, wodurch Rpfreund und Dennis alleine die Führung übernehmen müssen. Bevor dies geschehen konnte griff PhantomjägerMidna an. Nach einem langen Kampf versiegelte Midna Phantomjäger in die Schattenwelt. Da sie aber nicht all ihr Kraft einsetze, wurde Phantomjäger nicht für Ewig verbannt. Etwas später griff das Allsehende Auge erneut an,und schleuderte MidnaChan86 in die Sonne,was jedoch nur knapp von MFS-3-Type-3-Kiryu verhindert wurde.Danach übertrug MidnaChan 99% ihrer Kräfte auf SV,um Midnas Spezialatracke zu verwenden,da sie vom Kampf gegen Phantomjäger halb tot war.SV und MidnaChan kombinierten ihre Kräfte,während MFS-3 das Auge ablenkte,bis die Kombination fertig war.SV saugte dem Auge die Energie ab,und übertrug sie an MidnaChan,um sie am Leben zu halten.Die beiden Spinatninja und der Imperiale schoben das Auge letztendlich in die Sonne und besiegten somit eine omniverselle Gefahr. Ende des ersten Krieges Alle Assasinen und Verbrecher sind auf einmal spurlos verschwunden. Damit endet der Krieg als die Verbündeten die Stützpunkte der beiden einnahmen. Somit endete der Krieg dann am 28.10.2017 Das Imperium annektierte schließlich die Assasinen und die vereinigte Rpnation annektierte dann den Verbrecher Club. Helden Vereinigte Rpnation * R1-P4 (bester Kämpfer) * Rpfreund (Diplomat) * Just a MessageBoardsFan Spinatninja * MidnaChan86 Imperium * MFS-3-Type-3-Kiryu * General Besen * Besenarmee Assasinen *Phantomjäger *Ghostshooter Verbrecherclub *DasAllsehendeAuge2 *DerVerbrecher *Gnade35 *Itanimulli2 Opfer *Der mörderische Butler, der ebenso mörderische Gärtner und ein Wolpertinger mit Hut *Mehrere namenlose Rpianische Soldaten *SVs Lieblingspappaufsteller von sämtlichen Spinatninja Trivia * Das Imperium hatte anfangs nur zwei Mitglieder. Beide waren zu Anfang des Krieges in der vereinigten Rpnation. Deshalb kämpfte MFS-3-Kiryu anfangs alleine gegen die vereinigte Rpnation. Das zweite Mitglied Rpfreund kämpfte an Seite der Spinatninja und der vereinigten Rpnation. Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Krieg Kategorie:Geschichte